Akatsuki Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Jewelbabii135
Summary: What will happen with the Akatsuki decide to play 7 minutes in heaven? Akatsuki x OC. Rated M for language some hardcore smexxing :3 Hidan, Deidara, Pien, Sasori and maybe Madara in later chapters


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. Just my OC's. These chapters will mostly all be one-shots from different girls' POV. **

**I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do Kisame, Zetsu or Kakuzu because I really don't like any of them and I don't think I could write seriously about them. Sorry I hope you like it anyways! **

**On with the madness!**

Sighing, I sat down in a small space on the crowded couch with some of the few other Akatsuki female interns and assistants, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. I was in no mood for another one of Tobi's stupid little "games."

Another intern, Kira turned to me and asked, "What do you think we're going to do now, Nina?"

"I don't even want to know." I replied.

The guys must have been up to something. Why else would they have called all the girls involved in Akatsuki into the living room at the base?

_I hate these childish games. We're too mature for this. _I thought.

_Where is Toby, Anyway? _I asked myself.

On cue, the annoying orange-masked boy came racing into the room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "WE'RE PLAYING 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

There was a collective groan throughout the room.

I looked around at the guys, who mostly seemed to share my dislike of Tobi and this childish game, but some looked sort of pleased as they surveyed the merchandise; the girls.

_Great. I get to spend 7 minutes in a claustrophobia-inducing closet with one of these creeps._

"Shut the fuck up Tobi, un." Deidara growled as Tobi pulled a hat out of his Akatsuki cloak.

I quickly surveyed the room. Most of the girls were sitting on the couch with me, the other few thirsty girls who actually _wanted _to play were sitting on the floor in a circle.

_Poor girls. They must be really desperate for some action._

Itachi was leaning against the wall next to Sasori, while Deidara was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his head resting on his palm. Hidan was in the same position as Deidara, but he was sharpening his sythe. Kisame was talking to one of the girls, who seemed to be pretty engaged in this conversation. Kakuzu was sitting in the corner, and (as usual) counting his money. I could see Konan sitting on the chair, a bored look on her face, surfing through channels on TV. (Probably not interested in playing.)

"Nina-chan! You can go first!" Tobi pushed the bad in my face.

_Shit._

"I'm not playing, Tobi." I shot him a warning glare, which he completely ignored.

"But Nina-chan HAS to play! Tobi wants you to!" He waved his arms as he talked, nearly spilling all the name cards in the bag.

I groaned, "Ugh, FINE. Let's get this over with." I reached into the bag to pull out a red akatsuki ring.

_Wait… the red one? That kind of looks like…_

Itachi stood up with an utterly bored expression. I wondered how he knew it was him without me even saying anything?

He spoke, in that low, sensual voice of his. "You coming, Nina?"

I started nervously tugging on my shoulder length, straight brown hair. I had a HUGE crush on Itachi, (even though I would never admit it) and I was internally freaking out. I knew that he was an evil motherfucker who killed off his entire clan, but I couldn't deny, he was a _hot _motherfucker. _What should I do?_

I collected my thoughts and tried to look as if I really didn't care, the facade I always put on around him. I shrugged, rose to my feet, and walked towards the closet.

He slowly made his way to the closet, opening it for me to walk in first, like the gentleman I knew he _wasn't._

Someone shut the door behind us, making the small closet completely dark. Its probably best to sit down, and just calm my nerves. So I found the wall, and slumped against it, onto the floor.

After a few moments of silence, I almost forgot someone was in the closet with me, so I started to hum. I heard a soft chuckle and was snapped back to reality by the feeling of someone in front of me. I looked up to see Itachi's malicious Sharingan eyes, staring intently into my brown ones.

"Itachi, I-I didn't see you th-there." I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for being such a dork. I felt a pair of hands snaking up my legs, that he was currently kneeling between. I realized this, and turned away, embarassed at our position.

"Are you afraid of me, Nina?" his voice penetrated the silence in the closet.

"No!" I said, a bit too high. "I mean… of course not." I said, unsuccessfully trying to mask my nervousness.

Itachi remained silent as his hands slid up my tense body, past my knees, the curve of my hips and rested firmly on my waist, holding me in place in his grasp.

_Why is he doing?_

"Nina… I know your secret." He whispered huskily into my ear. I shuddered at his cool breath.

"S-secret? I don't know what you're talking about, Itachi-san." I said matter-of-factly as I tried to wriggle out of his hands, but for some reason I could not move.

"Don't play dumb. I can see how you act different around me than everyone else. I know you like me… Though I'll admit you put up a very convincing act, sweetheart."

Suddenly, he crashed his lips into mine, taking me by surprise. I almost instantly kissed back, putting my hands on the back of his neck, as he put one of his around my waist, and let the other roam my body.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, passionately licking and sucking on each other's lips, he explored every inch of my mouth.

He pulled away, quickly taking off his cloak and mine, then diving back in for another kiss, slowly feeling me up with those sexy hands.

I bit down on his lip, hard, causing him to growl slightly, and pull me even closer, enjoying the slight pain. I moved my hands from his back to his rock hard abs, running my nails along them through his fishnet shirt.

He suddenly moved his hand from the top of my skirt to my inner thigh, getting dangerously close to my panties.

I gasped and let out a small moan as he lightly touched me… down there.

"I-Itachi, what are you-" I groaned lightly as he gently rubbed my slit through my panties.

"You're wet." He said. "And I haven't even started."

"Wait, p-please…"

My eyes bulged, and my jaw dropped as he slid his finger into my wetness, rubbing my sensitive clit with his thumb, moving slowly in and out.

"Like that?" He said. I could tell he was smirking, as he watched me bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Oohh, Itachi… Mmm… more. Please."

Itachi slipped another finger in, and started to pump his hand faster, and I was getting more hot and bothered by the second.

Just then, the closet filled with light, and a stunned Tobi stood at the door yelling "TIME'S U-" But he never got to finish his sentence, as Itachi slammed the door in his face.

Itachi turned around, and I stood up, facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, again.

"I never knew you were into me, Itachi-kun." I teased I looked up at his glowing red eyes.

"I never knew you'd give into me so easily." He said coolly. I smiled, and ran my fingers through his dark, silky hair, pulling it out of its holder, and it came cascading down to his shoulders. He pulled me in for another long, passionate kiss.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Depends. What did you have in mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can show you… Sharingan!" He pulled back and did a hand sign, and in a split second we were in another place, some strange, unnatural looking world where everything was black and red… _Uh oh. I think I know where we are…_

I remembered that Itachi had a special genjutsu, _Mangekayou Sharingan. _So basically, this entire world was not real. _This is all a sort of dream. Just breathe, you'll be fine, _I told myself.

I looked around. The sky in this strange, hazy world was filled with an overcast sky of red clouds, and the ground and everything else was a shade of black and gray. I saw Itachi approaching me. Slowly making his way over to me. I look up at him, (he was at least 8 inches taller than me) directly into his blood red eyes.

"I want you." I said.

"I've wanted you for so long, now. Now, I can finally make you mine." He uttered, pressing his lips to mine, grabbing my waist and slowly lowering me to the ground, without pulling his lips from mine he laid me on my back.

I pressed my hands on his chest, pushing him away a bit. He pulled away, and I grabbed the bottom of his fishnet shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He did the same for me, slowly undressing me. He first pulled off my grey tank top, then my light blue skirt, leaving me in a matching black bra and panties. I could see his lust-filled eyes travelling over my half naked body. I crossed my arms over my chest, blushing.

He chuckled. "Don't cover up, sweetheart. I want to see more of you." He teased.

"I could say the same." I whispered as I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and leaving him in nothing but silky black boxers. I then climbed on top of him, and he flipped over onto his back. I was so turned on, I started grinding my hips into his, enjoying the feeling.

He groaned softly, urging me on by grabbing my waist and pushing it harder against his, moving his hips with mine. I could feel his growing erection underneath me.

He reached up and skillfully unhooked by bra, tossing it to the side. I blushed deeper than before, still moving on top of him as he reached forward and squeezed my breasts, causing me to gasp.

He sat up and pushed me over, so I was lying down beneath him. He brought his head down closer to my breast, and flicked my nipple with his tongue, earning a soft moan from me. He looked up at me through half lidded eyes, then brought his mouth to my nipple and gently bit it.

My eyes widened and I through my head back, arching my back and hissing at the pain, combined with a feeling of pleasure.

Itachi started kissing my neck, gently nipping at the skin every once in a while.

"P-please stop teasing me, Itachi-danna!" I begged.

He stopped what he was doing, and cupped my face in his hands, gently brushing my hair to the side with his fingers. He kissed my lips, then spoke.

"Are you ready for this, Nina-chan?" He asked, in a low, seductive tone.

I bit my lip and nodded, waiting for what he was going to do next.

He removed his boxers, and his hard-on came into view. I just lay there gawking at it for a few seconds. It was so… _big. _I became tense, and my muscles tightened as I tried to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen.

I was a virgin and he knew it. It was written all over my face.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and I shuddered as he pushed into me, slowly, as if he was trying not to hurt me. I felt like I was being torn apart! He paused, letting me get used to the feeling of his penis inside of me, expanding the tightness of my tense pussy. He started sucking and licking my neck, eventually finding that one sensitive spot, and I moaned his name as he sucked on it, quickening his pace.

I felt like screaming. The pain was overwhelming, but at the same time, I was overcome with a wave of pleasure as he hit my G-spot. He looked down at me with a concerned expression.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'll be ok… Itachi-danna."

He continued to thrust into me, speeding up, fucking me harder. He groaned as I cried out, the pain had subsided, and now all I felt was pleasure.

I started to get used to the strange feeling between my legs, rocking back and forth, bucking my hips into his to match his rhythm. "Oh… mmmm…" I moaned as I felt an intense sensation building up deep inside me.

"Oh kami… Itachi, I-"

"Cum for me, Nina… Look at me… I want you… to look into my eyes." He said between breaths, closing his eyes as he came close to the edge.

He thrusted faster and harder, over and over again, practically rocking my body as he moaned loudly, reaching his orgasm, exploding into me. This feeling was too much. I screamed his name, and climaxed, my cum and his dripping from my still throbbing pussy. He slowed down, not wanting to overwhelm me, and gently pulled out.

_How could this be a fantasy… it felt so real._

Itachi laid down next to me, my brown eyes gazing deeply into his red Sharingan eyes. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed in content.

"Itachi-kun… I didn't tell you, but I've had feelings for you since day one. I just never showed it."

"Nina-chan, I know. I've known this whole time." He said. He stood up, holding my hands, and pulling me up with him. We put our clothes back on, and he gently leaned down to kiss my forehead.

And in the blink of an eye, we were back in the closet.

Tobi threw open the door, yelling "TIME'S UP!"

I looked at Itachi, confused. _So it was like no time ever passed._

He looked down at me, smirked, and grabbed my waist, leading me out of the closet. Everyone's eyes were on us as he sat cross legged on the floor, pulling me into his lap.

Once again, I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

**Wasn't that just beautiful! :')**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do Kisame, Zetsu or Kakuzu because I really don't like any of them and I don't think I could write seriously about them. Sorry I hope you like it anyways! I'll be doing Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and possibly Pien.**

**On with the madness!**


End file.
